Caixa Nitro
"Você pode dizer "pedacinhos"? Até mesmo um simples toque irá surpreendê-lo!" - Manual, Crash bandicoot 3: Warped As Caixas Nitro são potentes caixotes explosivos, cheios de nitroglicerina , vistos na série Crash Bandicoot. Essas caixas explosivas são extremamente sensíveis e não devem ser tocadas na maioria das condições (mesmo quando no solo), a menos que sejam fornecidas com invencibilidade. Estas são as séries mais perigosas Crates on the Crash . Em Crash of the Titans para o DS, eles aparecem com apenas um "N" neles. Na versão GBA do Crash of the Titans , eles têm uma explosão amarela. Para destruí-los no final de um nível, Crash deve pressionar o Nitro Switch Crate , que instantaneamente explode todos os Nitros no nível - no entanto, qualquer coisa perto deles não explodiria enquanto não fosse visto até The Wrath of Cortex . Em Cortex Strikes Back , Warped , Wrath of Cortex e Twinsanity , os Nitro Crates ocasionalmente pulam no ar, tornando-os mais difíceis. Há também uma escadaria de Nitro Crates em Bee-Having, que o jogador pode tocar sem ser machucado, o que leva a um estágio secreto, contendo a Purple Gem . Ao contrário dos Nitro Crates normais, estes nunca explodem, pois seria impossível entrar na rota sem eles. No protótipo Crash 2 , no entanto, eles explodirão se o corpo do jogador bater neles, o que tornará impossível obter a gema roxa sem reiniciar o nível ou se matar depois que eles explodirem. Se Crash os tocar, eles explodirão e ele perderá uma de suas máscaras ou perderá uma vida se não tiver nenhuma. Se Crash perder uma vida assim em Cortex Strikes Back ou Warped , ele será mostrado como um anjo, exceto que ele também estará jogando o didgeridoo. No entanto, enquanto no subsolo, uma sepultura irá aparecer. Em Crash Team Racing e Crash Nitro Kart , eles são uma das armas disponíveis, como um TNT Crateatualizado para pilotos com um máximo de dez Wumpa Fruit. Como de costume, se for atingido, explode. O jogador também perde três frutas Wumpa. Qualquer piloto pode pegá-los a qualquer momento. Komodo Joe e Nitros Oxide também os usam em desafios de chefe. Em Crash Bash , eles aparecem nos níveis de Crate Crush , exceto Drain Bash, e também aparecem em Oxide Ride como um obstáculo. Em Crash Twinsanity , os jogadores ainda serão explodidos se o Crash os tocar, mesmo que ele tenha uma máscara Aku Aku. Nitro Crates também destruirá os inimigos se eles forem jogados neles ou se forem encontrados neles. Os Nitro Crates neste jogo parecem muito diferentes das versões dos jogos anteriores. As únicas maneiras de tocar em um Nitro Crates e não ser explodido são usando os Sneak Shoes em The Wrath of Cortex , ou usando uma máscara Aku Aku . Níveis Desde sua estréia no Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back , o Nitro Crates esteve em quase todos os níveis dos jogos de plataforma. *Em Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back , eles apareceram em todos os níveis, exceto em The Pits , Totally Bear e Intro . No entanto, em Turtle Woods , Hang Oito e Road to Ruin , eles não aparecem em nenhum lugar no caminho principal no nível e são encontrados apenas em áreas secretas desses níveis. *Em Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped , eles apareceram em exatamente metade dos níveis. Os níveis que contêm Nitro Crates são Bone Yard , Gee Wiz , Hang'em High e Dino Might! , Deep Trouble , Double Header , Sphynxinator , Frenzy futuro , Wader Tomb , ido amanhã , paixão flamejante , Bug Lite , Ski Crazed , anéis de poder e Coco quente . Em Gone Tomorrow e Flaming Passion, os Nitro Crates aparecem apenas nas respectivas rodadas de bônus desses níveis, onde devem ser filmadas com a Fruit Bazooka, já que não há Nitro Switch Crate. *Em Bater Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex , eles apareceram em todos os níveis, com exceção do Tornado Alley , That Sinking Feeling , Smokey e Bandicoot e Crashteroids . *Em Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure , eles apareceram em todos os níveis, exceto Jungle Jam , Shipwrecked , Temple of Boom e Sunken City . Três dos quatro níveis sem caixas de nitro são os primeiros três níveis do jogo. *Em Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced , eles apareceram em todos os níveis, com exceção de Prints of Persia , Run from the Sun e Water Logged . No entanto, no Funhouse do Faraó , eles não apareceram no caminho principal no nível e só são encontrados no caminho do fragmento de gema . Além disso, eles apareceram na luta do chefe do Crunch do Mal . *Em Crash of the Titans para o GBA, eles aparecem em quase todos os níveis. Aparições *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Bash'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure '' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash Boom Bang!'' *''Crash of the Titans'' (apenas nas versões Nintendo DS e Game Boy Advance) *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' (apenas versão DS) *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' Galeria Crash2nitrocrate2.png|Nitro em Cortex Strikes Back (1997) Crash_2_japanese_nitro.png|Versão japonesa Crash_Bandicoot_2_Cortex_Strikes_Back_Nitro_Crate.png Crash_Bandicoot_2_Cortex_Strikes_Back_Nitro_Switch_Crate.png|Interruptor para explodir Nitros Crash_Bash_Nitro_Crate.png|Crash Bash (2000) Crash_Bandicoot_The_Wrath_of_Cortex_Nitro_Crate.png|Wrath of Cortex (2001) Twinsanitynitro.png|Crash Twinsanity (2004) Crash Nitro Kart Nitro Crate.png|Crash Nitro Kart Nitro_Crate_Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy.png|Crash N. Sane Trilogy (2017) en:Nitro Crate es:Caja Nitro it:Cassa Nitro ja:ニトロ箱 ru:Нитро Categoria:Itens